The invention relates to filters, and more particularly to a high efficiency, low restriction, cost effective filter.
There is continuing demand for fluid filters exhibiting high efficiency and low restriction at reduced cost. The present invention addresses and solves this need in a simple and effective manner.
In one desirable option, an incinerable and/or recyclable filter is provided, enabling green label product designation, which is significant in various markets.